


安灼拉其实很懂爱情

by Realdian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 安灼拉的爱情是一篮苹果，一块蛋糕，全由他来选择分给谁。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 5





	安灼拉其实很懂爱情

**Author's Note:**

> -不知道有没有AU 除了爱情观其他啥都没有  
> -小学生文笔 全是对话 非常ooc

热安和马吕斯在角落的一张桌子上窃窃私语，这让大家都很奇怪，印象中他们俩从没那样亲密过——在各自的笔记本上涂改文字，面前摊了一堆书，酒杯快要从桌上翻下去了。热安不断对马吕斯说着：“不！不！”同时配以大幅度挥手。好吧，酒杯终于翻下去了，热安显然太激动了点，马吕斯瞬间显得十分窘迫。缪尚不大的店面里突然由喧闹转向寂静。酒杯还在滚动，马吕斯飞快地把它捡回桌上，同时说了一句抱歉，可惜他放酒杯用的力气太大，“咚”一声，把他的道歉给搅合了，反而像是他生气了，口里还自言自语。

“马吕斯？朋友，你们到底在说什么呀？我们太好奇了。”古费拉克问道，他已经喝了两杯，十分快活。

“没什么，我和他在讨论如何用文字表现出爱情。”热安又挥了挥手，马吕斯则看起来像是把那个酒杯吞下去了。格朗泰尔坐在他们附近的一张桌前，拿了一本书在看，同时喝酒。若李坐在他对面，握着杯果酒，小声的劝格朗泰尔少喝点。（“你的胃会穿孔！”“老弟，我的胃上已经有个洞啦”）

格朗泰尔觉得自己的小角落受到了侵犯，他本来呆在这儿这挺好的，看书喝酒，没人理他，有时能听到安灼拉在和别人辩论，有时能听到安灼拉在安排事务。他的角落总是安静，且空荡荡，几次喝大之后的吵闹让他明白在这儿喝酒得有度，不然会被某些正义的神祗逐出奥林匹斯山。今天马吕斯一进门就拉着热安坐到这里，要和他谈“你的诗里怎么表达爱情”，真可笑，对于这种捉摸不透的东西怎么会有两个人的看法一样呢，要是有这样两个人，他们一定是天生一对，天生一对。很显然，马吕斯和热安不是天生一对。他们很快就吵起来了。热安奋力反驳马吕斯关于不管“怎么写都只能写出几个相似的意象”的理论。他说：“马吕斯，世界上不是只有一个姑娘。我知道你全心爱着她，但这会限制你的头脑。想想她的父亲，你叫他什么？白先生？他是个很严厉的人，他要是知道有这样一位先生与他女儿眉目传情，就再也不会带她去那个公园了。”

“事实上，他们已经不来了。”

“很抱歉。”热安拍了拍他的肩。

“不过没关系，没关系，我拜托爱潘妮去找他们住在哪儿。”马吕斯摆弄着他的笔，“很快我就又能见到她了。”

格朗泰尔听不下去了，马吕斯真是找错了倾诉对象。热安？他虽然是诗人，可是他更爱表达对自然和未来的热爱。还有爱潘妮，她已经昏了头了，竟然会答应帮他，她这不就是在寻找自己的心碎吗？格朗泰尔透过酒瓶环顾四周，弗以伊今天没有来，巴阿雷和公白飞坐在一起，古费拉克在门口和一个姑娘聊天，他真擅长这个。哦，他的棕色酒瓶停住了，酒瓶把一个人框起来，好像他站在水里一样。

是安灼拉，他站在古费拉克旁边，好像在听他们交谈，又像在看手中的几份资料。透过酒瓶他好像不那么耀眼了。格朗泰尔始终不明白，他每天在忙碌些什么，他们说他本是个少爷，少爷不愿意在家过清闲日子，在社交场上同小姐们谈笑，非得跑到这种地方来为国家的未来操心。没准他在为他的 爱情 奋斗呢，他们怎么说来着？美丽的祖国是安灼拉的爱人，苦难的巴黎是他的情妇。格朗泰尔不会愿意让巴黎做自己的情妇，她一定苍白，瘦削，重病缠身，你要陪在她床边，献上温柔的亲吻和安慰，你着手准备治她的病，却发现她全身的血都坏了，你要一点一点放干它们，再灌进新血。

一定很疼，格朗泰尔想。

马吕斯已经疯了，可能热安也疯了，他大口喝酒，拧着眉头。马吕斯依旧念着什么“我认为我的爱情有她就够了，可是我还不知道她的名字，她也是爱我的，我看出来了，可是，要是她真的爱上别人了怎么办呢，她爱上一个更英俊更坏的人该怎么办？她有金头发……”热安开始对另一边桌上人对爱情的看法，几位食客拍着大腿哈哈大笑，他们身上看不见爱情了，这不是因为他们年纪大了，仅仅是因为他们的心已经碎成一块一块的，并且融进血液里了。现在他们左胸仅有个空洞，承不住爱情这样庞大而耗费精力的东西。热安转过来问若李，若李笑着说是毒品也是良药。格朗泰尔眯着眼睛看他，他发誓为了这种微笑，他要把若李的四个翅膀全折了。

太好了，现在热安在询问他了。

“嘿大R，你觉得呢。”

“我？我不明白，我是说实话，你看到它是初开的花，清晨的鸟鸣，露水沾湿的裙角，教堂上边那片特别蓝的天，那它就是这些东西。若是你碰上它像碰上大洪水，呲着牙的刻尔柏洛斯，那也应该接受。这里没有好的爱情，坏的爱情之分，只有真的爱情，假的爱情之分。你可不能说莎乐美不爱约翰，你想她亲吻他的头颅时会不会面颊上飞起少女的红，不过是爱错了时间！爱错了人！你大概知道我什么也不信吧，安灼拉说了很多次了，当然，我不信爱情，它永远只能用意像描摹轮廓，可没人真正抓到它过。它活在什么里面？眼神还是微笑，牵手还是亲吻？我只知道有人需要我跟随，我需要他抓住我的手腕，别让我掉到更深的地方去。”他拍起手来，并且继续灌酒。

“格朗泰尔 又 喝醉了。”马吕斯下了定论。

“他没有。”古费拉克走过来了，带着他的姑娘。“上次他喝醉讲的比这个多多了，而且你根本听不懂，他会对任何一个愿意听的人讲他有多 爱 安灼拉。”

“德·古费拉克！”

“……你明白吗，那些话写下来可以写满四大张纸呢，比安灼拉一次的演讲稿还多。”

热安突然笑了，他记下了些字句，然后对格朗泰尔说：“亲爱的大R，我还没有问过安灼拉是怎么看爱情的，能麻烦你帮我去问一问吗？”格朗泰尔决定该折断的东西变成了四个翅膀和一支长笛。

“要是你去问了，我愿意请你三天的酒。你知道，马吕斯刚刚还了钱。”古费拉克指了指还站在门边的安灼拉。

格朗泰尔当然愿意去，谁会对有人请客的酒说不呢？不过是到他的云石雕像面前问个蠢问题，他才不是第一次做这种事，这个怀疑派走出了他的小角落，直奔他的恒星去了。

“嗨安灼拉，热安在做一个愚蠢的调查而古费说他愿意为你的答案请我三天的酒所以能麻烦你告诉我你对爱情的看法吗？”

“什么？”安灼拉皱眉。

“你对 爱情 的看法，拜托了。”格朗泰尔觉得潜意识里他已经跪在他脚边了。

“这个问题很难，而且——我承认它意义不大。真的是热安提出的吗？”

“或者是马吕斯，为爱焦头烂额的马吕斯。你打算什么时候给我答案？”

“格朗泰尔，听着，你看马吕斯的眼睛，那里面全是什么？全是飘起来的心思，他同以前大不一样了，你明白为什么吗？”格朗泰尔摇头，安灼拉走近了一步，超过他的安全距离了，“那就是爱情。你能看见，那种是马吕斯的爱情，还有古费拉克，你应该听听他和玛丽安都在说些什么，那种是古费拉克的爱情，现在我看着你——  
我看到的是你的爱情，对吗？”

格朗泰尔觉得自己今天绝对喝酒上头了。他藏不住答案，安灼拉怎能看眼睛呢？太犯规了，谁都知道真情会从眼睛里跳出来，赤裸着，大笑着。他只能回答是。是的，是的，并且不住点头。

“那你看着我好吗？”安灼拉后退了一步。“你看到了吗？你很聪明，你学会了吗？”

格朗泰尔当然看见了，他不需要古费拉克的三顿酒了，他今天一定喝的够多了。

——那是安灼拉的爱情，不是给祖国的，不是给巴黎小姐的，是分给他的爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> 我同学说我爱情观扭曲，我很委屈。  
> 我好喜欢R喝醉酒后骚话连篇的样子。  
> 但是我写不出来
> 
> 短小后续放这里：  
> 安灼拉的爱情是一篮苹果，一块蛋糕，全由他来选择分给谁。他把大部分分给虚幻的共和国，日夜为她歌唱，他也从这一份里留了一块空位给巴黎小姐，她苍白，瘦削，心里满溢着鲜血与爱，安灼拉要亲吻她，像个真正的医生一样划开她的静脉，放掉坏血，切掉肿瘤，让她又能自己走到小酒馆，喝上几杯再和小伙子们跳舞。安灼拉分了多少爱情给他的卫星呢？比巴黎小姐少上一点儿，和共和国更是没法比，有些时候——当他喝醉了酒扯着他喋喋不休或是把他的的演讲稿涂成儿童画，给格朗泰尔的爱情指数会急转直下，低于公白飞。但大多数时候，他们四目相对，视线交缠在一起，安灼拉会被那热情而温暖的爱攫住。他不由自主得把给巴黎小姐的爱拿回来 ，从献给共和国的爱里偷一点回来，用以回应这份爱情。
> 
> 一点b话：我觉得安灼拉并不是一个不懂爱情或不近人情的角色（想想那滴眼泪！），如果他本就明白这些情感可以带来的快乐，却愿意为了大义舍弃它，那不是更高尚吗！！


End file.
